the scooby gang aged 11
by shaggy and velma forevs
Summary: this is a story about the gang how meet at high school


The 3rd week on Monday Velma dinkley(11) was waiting for her best friend Daphne Blake(11) outside the

school gate daphnes dads car pulls up in front of the school gate

"hi daphne"velma ses while she walkes up to daphne car

"hi velma"daphne ses while she looks at velma "bye dad"daphne ses while she gets her school bag

"bye darling"mr blake shouts as daphne walkes off

"so are you ready for our sleepover tonight"velma ses daphne runs to her dads car befr he leaves and gets her sleep over bag

"bye dad see you on Saturday"daphne shouts

"ok"mr blake shouts while he drives off

"so what have we got first velm"daphne askes

"ok we have drama"velma answers

"ok great"daphne ses

"why"velma askes

"we are practicing the play "daphne ansers

"ow I cinda like the play"velma ses

At drama

"ok class mrs izzabel is ill today "there new teacher announces

"so what are we doing today then"sophie shouts

"well if you be quiet and let ma do the register youle find out ok fred(11)"

"yes miss"fred shouts

"shaggy(11)"

"yes miss"shaggy mumbles

"theo"

"yes miss"theo ses vert quetley

"camron"

"yes miss"camrons shouts

"ash"

"yes "ash shouts

"rob"

"yes missey"rob the prankster

"daphne"

"yes miss"

"velma"

"yes miss"

"Bethany"

"yeah miss"Bethany ses all sluggish

"Katie"

"yeah miss"Katie shouts

"sophie"

"yeah miss"sophie shouts

"skipper"

"here"skipper mumbles while she plays on her phone

"today class I whunt the girls to pare up with a girl and boys pare up with boys and act out a robber seane or a fight seane"ther new teacher ses

15 mins later

"that was very imaginative you two"there new teacher sarcastically

"now I whunt the girls to go on the right side off the room and the boys on the other side "miss ses

"why are we doing this "rob askes

"have you seen the last seane yet"miss shouts

"ok boys you get to pick how you whunt to be with"theo goes with Katie ,camron goes with Bethany , rob goes with skipper,fred goes with daphne and shaggy goes with you juest it velma"

"aggh"velma ses under her breath

"ill all give you a dance pattern and when I return I whunt to see what you have done"the teacher ses while

going out the door

"look shaggy put your foot there then there"velma shouts

"ok "shaggy ses carlmay as he he takes velmas hand and dances really good

The teacher comes in and say time to see evreyones dances so far

Last lesson

"I cant belive we have drama all day to learn the dance for the play"daphne complains

"yeah"velma ses

"time to go in now"daphne ses

"ok daph"velma ses

5 mins befor the bell

"you may leave erley"there teacher ses

"fred come on follow me"shaggy wispers

"why where are we going…ah where folowing velma and daphne "fred ses

"we have people following us"daphne ses while she looks into her mirror

"who and how do you know"velma askes

"its fred and shaggy and im looking throw my mirror"daphne replies

"ow genius"velma wispere

"come on"daphne ses while starts running

At velma street

"we lost them "velma panting

At 5.00pm

Velma looks out her bedroom window

"what look fred or shaggy must live there "velms said with glee

"I cant belive we halve to practice this dance"daphne grons

"velm I forgot to say its shaggys birthday tomorrow"daphne explaind

"I know I got him some thing"velma ses

That night

"thanks mum for the ice craem"velma shouts

"so what game first"velma askes

"I know truth or ….dare"daphne ses

"ok"velma ses

"im first"daphne shouts while she picks a card the card is truth

"ok how was your first crush?"velma wispers so her mum dosent here her

30 mins letter

"ok"velma picks darre

"ok how do you like"daphne askes velma wishers

"shaggy"

"omg"

"wht"

"nothing"

"ow did you hear about the people going missing at high hill"velma askes

"no"daphne ses velma gets her laptop out

"see"velma points at the news reports

"ow I think my dad has some of therenews papers I know befor school where go to my house and get them"daphne ses

"ow cool"velma ses

"ow you should set the alarm the for 6.00am "!daphne wispers

5.50

"daphne wake up"velma shouts

6.20

"come on velm"daphne shouts

6.45am

"be quiet or my mum and dad will know im here"daphne wispers

"ok"velma wispers

In daphnes attic

"where ae they"daphne wispers

"are theses it"velma wispers

"yeah"daphne wispers

"lets go"velma wispers

"ok hurry up"daphne wispers

7.00am

"we better get going to school"velma ses

"ok"daophne ses

In the classroom befor the teacher comes in

"see that's ,that's when the first people disappeared at high hill in 1998"velma points out

"ow"daphne ses

"you two know about high hill"shaggy ses while fred and shaggy turn round

"yeah we like to investagate mysterys"velma ses

"me and fred like to investergate mysterys"shaggy ses

"yeah me and shaggy are going to investergate after school"fred ses

"ok "daphne and velma wisper as the teacher walkes in

"mrs elisabeth whould like the prince's , princesses ,the queen and the king at the dance studio after registation "mr taylor ses

after the reg

"lets go daph"velma ses

"lets go fred"shaggy ses

" come on camron "Bethany ses

"come on rob"skipper ses

At the dance studio

"yesterday the suplie teacher tought you the dance for the last seane"mrs elisabeth ses

"so for the rest of the day we will be fitting your costumes and going throw the last seane because the rest of the costumes everyone else are getting there own costume so first we need the girles to get their costumes fitted and while where doing that boys learn there lines"mrs elisabeth ses the girls stand up and go into another room

"omg there cool"all the girls say

"what one is mine"skipper askes mrs points at shippers "awesome"

"where are mine"daphne askes mrs points at daphne ses "there buitefal

"are they mine"Bethany asked

"yes they are" mrs ses

"cool"Bethany ses

"so theses are mine"velma ses

10mins later

Velma comes out in an orange dress with sparkles and red fluf at the top ,belt and at the bottom and no straps and an red cardian with a crown and red high heals ,daphne comes out in a prrpal dress with straps and dimonds on with a crown and purpal high heals ,Bethany and skipper hane tall crown a long fur cape and a long blue or dark pink dress and black high heals . Then they walk out while the boys go in and velma trips and shaggy chachea her

"thanks shaggy"velma ses

10 mins later

Shaggy comes out in black trousers,white shirt,orange tie,green over coat,black suit and orange hancercheef with an s on it and black shoes and a crown,fred comes out in black trousers,white shirt,blue tie,light blue over coat,black suit and and a light blue hancerchef with an f on it ,black shoes and a crown ,camron and ros have a crown, black shoes,black frousers,posh black suitand posh black over coat and tie and a white shirt. befor they walk out mrs talked to the boys.

The girls are mucking about

The boys walk in

"ok lets start from when thev sisters are in there room and the boys are in there chambers"

Everyone gets in there pissisons

They start

"so velm cant you whait for the ball tonight"daphne askes

"yeah"velma ansers

"whats wrong"daphne askes

"nothing now come on"velma ses while putting her shoe on

Down stairs

"on ohna of our royal guests their son and adopted son will be allowed to pick how they dance with for the first dance"queen Bethany anounces their son fred picks daphne and their adopted son shaggy picks velma

"care to dance"shaggy askes velma

"ok"velma replies

"care to dance mylady"fred askes daphne

"of corse"daphne ses

Mins later velma has to kiss shaggy

End of school

"whell meet you two at the park in a few minuets"shaggy shouts

At the park

"lets get going"fred ses while leading the way shaggy and velma stay way behind daphne and fred

Shaggy:"velm"

Velma:"yes shaggy"

Shaggy:"well you know the prom for year 7"

Velma:"yeah"

Shaggy:"w…w…well d…..d…do. Well do you whant to go with me"

Velma:"well well"shaggy sighes "of corse"velma kisses shaggy "im telling daphne"velma runs to daphne with shaggy following her

"gues what"velma ses

"what"daphne askes

"ive got a date"velma ses exlitaley

"who"daphne askes

"shaggy"velma ses

"did I heree that right"fred askes

"yes"velma and shaggy at the same time

At high hill….


End file.
